


Romeo and Juliet, but it's with lesbians and has a happy ending

by KuroKittyPurr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Other, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Work In Progress, homoflexible vampire, lesbian werewolf, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/KuroKittyPurr
Summary: Adelaide Gabbaldon has been a vampire for ten years, and has gotten to know how things work around- vampires are forbidden from attacking werewolves, and there is peace between them. At least in theory.When a young werewolf girl follows her, she can't help but be curious, and her first instinct is to... flirt. She and the werewolf girl end up engaging in intimate activities before they even get to know each other, but they eventually fall in love and have all sorts of adventures, some of them silly and others that have a higher goal: making the peace between vampires and werewolves be definitive in order for them to be able to live together without the stigma.Author's note: This work will explore multiple writing styles, as I plan on developing my writing skills, and I can't tell exactly what will happen. Buckle up for a wild ride. Updates every Monday





	1. The first wild night

               She could feel the presence in the shiver of the leaves, smell it in wind, but she was not afraid. The werewolf had no intention to kill, just a suspicious curiosity, so she kept walking. The silent steps followed her from the edge of the forest, then on the road. She stopped, and the steps stopped too. She turned around and met the eyes of a brown wolf.

               “Hello, puppy. Are you lost?”

               The wolf snarled and turned into a short girl. “I’m not a goddamn puppy, you bat, and I’m not lost!”

               The vampire smiled. “Are you sure? You look like a puppy to me.”

               “I. Am. Not. A. Puppy,” the werewolf flashed her teeth. “I’m a fully grown werewolf, I’m just _short_!”

               “I don’t know what to say about that, I think you’ll have to prove me. You look too cute to be more than a pup.”

               “I-I can bite really hard,” the werewolf mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

               “Oh really? I can bite hard too,” the vampire teased, showing her fangs. She wondered what she was doing, playing around like that.

               “I can bite harder than you.”

               “Why don’t you give it a try?”

               What was she doing? Was her death wish so strong? But the words had been said, and she couldn’t go back on them. There was… something about the bony werewolf.

               “I sure will! But wait, where should I bite you?”

               “Only pups are so confused,” the vampire arched an eyebrow. “Come on now, I’ll grow old until you decide.”

               “B-but I don’t wanna actually hurt you.”

               “Then how about you just show me how you’d bite, but don’t bite very hard? And I won’t bite you hard either.”

               “That’s fair. I’ll bite your neck,” the girl said, her nails turning to claws as she approached.

               The vampire offered her neck and closed her eyes. She thought that she must really have had a death wish as the werewolf dug her teeth in her skin and bit gently.

               “Is that all you can? I can take a little pain, you know?”

               The teeth pressed harder, fangs leaving little marks on the skin.

               “That’s more like it now, but you’re still scared. I guess I’ll keep calling you a pup then.”

               The fangs dug deeper into the vampire’s neck and she let out a surprised whimper. She had forgotten what effect pain and fear could have on her. The wolfed stopped and worriedly started licking the bitemarks.

               “D-did I hurt you?”

               “No. I just quite liked it. My turn to bite?”

               The werewolf threw her a confused glare. “I don’t understand how you’d like to be bitten. But yes, your turn now! You’ll see that I bite better than you do.”

               Smiling, the vampire leaned over the werewolf’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Sometimes, the hunter likes to become the prey,” she said and kissed her neck. With a soft stroke of tongue she felt the vein and grazed softly over it with a sharp fang before biting with her normal teeth and pulling softly on the skin. She could feel the girl getting hotter and shivering.

               “Scared, young wolf?” She bit again, a little higher, knowing that it was not part of the deal anymore.

               “I-I’m not scared of you!”

               “Then? What’s with the shiver?” the vampire asked, her lips nearly touching the hot skin. She knew it was desire, but she wanted to hear it.

               “It’s just because of the wind.”

               The vampire retreated, wondering if she should keep playing the game. She could smell the lust in the air, but she kept her face composed. “I can give you my cloak, if you want. I don’t need it.”

               “I don’t want no vampire cloak!” the girl answered, sticking out her tongue.

               “Well then, you can keep being a stubborn wolf and freeze,” she shrugged, turned on her heels and continued her way to her castle. A shout made her stop and turn again. “What is it,” she asked, her voice blank. This was where she would know if the game was going on or not.

               “I think I understood why you liked to be bitten,” the girl said, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

               “And?”

               “And I’d like to feel that again.”

               “And how do you suppose that would happen?”

               “Somewhere where it’s warmer.”

               Half turned towards the castle, the vampire seemed to consider it for a second. “Come, wolf. You interest me. I’ll show you what you want to see,” she said and continued her way towards the castle. Hurried steps followed her, but she didn’t turn to see. She opened the doors of the castle and let the girl in, then led her to a room with a long table.

               “Are you hungry, wolf?”

               “I’m starving!”

               The vampire sighed and shook her head as she went to the kitchen, knowing that her human servants should have left some food. “I’ll see what I can find for you. I wouldn’t want for you to end up eating me tonight,” she mumbled. Soon enough, she returned with a whole roasted chicken and wine. “Is this to your taste?”

               “I wouldn’t eat a vampire anyway,” the werewolf mumbled before answering. “I’d prefer some water.”

               “And why’s that? What’s wrong with my kin to you?” she asked before leaving the room and returning with water. She sat down and pulled the wine closer.

               “We have been enemies for years! You guys are just a bunch of wyrms! I like my food to have had a heart beating in their chest until not long before I eat it!”

               The vampire giggled. “It’s true that, technically, we are undead, but none of us has such… wiggly creatures in their bodies.

               The werewolf mumbled something to herself as she gently ripped the meat off the bones with her fingers and started eating. The vampire sipped her wine and spoke again. “You could at least talk to me clearly while you’re here, wolf. Or would it be too grueling of a task?

               “I guess not. You’re not so bad for a vampire.”

               “Did you even meet another vampire before?” the woman asked, arching an eyebrow.

               “Yeah, I did,” the werewolf’s voice lowered to a snarl. “They hurt my family.”

               The vampire hissed. “They broke the peers’ orders. Most of the educated vampires stopped attacking your kin. There has been enough bloodshed already.”

               The werewolf growled. “They didn’t seem to think so when they hurt my little sister.”

               “Hate is not easy to forget, young wolf, and the hate between our kins is deep and old. We have seen lovers, friends die at the fangs and claws of your people. Your kin want to end us for what we did to your ancestors, you have revenge as a family legacy, but we? We have our own memories to kill for. It will take yet another while for everything to be settled, if it ever will.”

               The wolf looked at her half fledged claws, seeming overtaken by guilt, and the vampire offered her hand. “You have no reason to feel guilty, wolf. You are still young, and you can still change things. But now, I see you have finished eating, and I made you a promise.

               The girl wiped her fingers on a piece of linen cloth and then took the woman’s hand, not saying a word. She was led up a hidden stairwell and into what looked like the living room of a private apartment, a door wide open showing a bedroom lit by only a few candles.

               “Sit somewhere.”

               “Can we go in there?” the werewolf asked, pointing towards the bedroom.

               “Wherever you want,” the vampire said and then followed het to the bedroom. “Now sit,” she urged the werewolf.

               The girl sat on the edge of the bed and started wondering how she ended up there. She knew vampires had a certain charisma, but never thought she’d be affected by it. Yet here she was, nearly begging a green eyed vampire woman to bite her. The woman kneeled near the bed, grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

               “I need you to not be scared. I will not hurt you,” she said gravely. The werewolf just nodded.

               In an instant, she was pushed with her back against the mattress and caged under the vampire’s body. Soft kisses were laid on her neck, followed by strokes of the tongue and bites that made her heart go crazy with fear and desire. Her hands clutched the vampire’s sides tight, but she didn’t seem to feel anything through her corset dress.

               “How are you holding up, wolf?” she asked, sucking on the sensible skin on the nape of her neck.

               “I-I’m fine,” the wolf answered, her breath shaky. Everything felt so overwhelming and yet so good. When the vampire touched her skin with a sharp fang again, she couldn’t hold a whimper.

               “You sound exactly like a good pup,” the vampire smiled and bit harder, gaining a moan and a few curse words, then dragged her lips to the girl’s lips and kissed her firmly, urging her to part her lips for her tongue. She tasted her feelings on her tongue, then stopped to look at her face. “More?”

               “More,” the werewolf whispered back, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes half closed.

               The vampire tugged at her shirt. “Off with this.”

               The yellowish fabric left the werewolf’s body, revealing dark skin underneath. The woman pressed her lips back on her warm skin and laid kisses and bites everywhere, running her hands up the tense stomach muscles, being payed in return with whimpers and curses. ‘The werewolf has the mouth of a sailor’, she thought, nipping at the upper part of her chest and receiving a hoarse breath in return.

               “I-I want you…”

               “Would that not feel like betrayal for you, wolf?” she asked, hands running over her chest, tugging at the last pieces of fabric that covered it.

               “Y-you’re not like the other vampires,” the girl protested, blushing hard when her clothes came undone and the colder air hit her bare skin.

               “How many vampires have you met? Maybe we’re all just as charming,” the vampire spoke before taking one of her nipples in her mouth and licking around it, then pulling it slowly between her teeth. She was rewarded with a loud moan as the werewolf’s fists clenched into the bedsheets. She pulled a bit harder and sucked before releasing it with a pleasing pop! and moving to the other one. “That was not the answer I asked for, although I must say, I quite enjoyed the sound.”

               “I’ve met four,” the werewolf whispered, her voice out of control. She had been biting her lips for so long that now they were red and swollen, as if she had been kissed for a long while.

               “That’s not many,” the vampire answered, teasing the nipple that was now in her mouth and gently cupping the other breast in her hand, “and certainly not enough to make an opinion.”

               A low moan evaded the girl’s throat, her fingers slowly turning into claws as the pleasure was taking over her body. She wanted _more,_ but the vampire just stopped and caressed her sides.

               “Morning is coming, I can feel it. We need to stop, for now,” she said, straightening her back and undoing her dress. The heavy material fell to the floor, revealing a white night gown underneath.

               “But… I didn’t even yet get to touch you…” the werewolf whispered, sadness filling her body.

               “There’s many nights to come. Or are you hurrying somewhere?” the vampire asked, getting under the covers.

               “I… guess no,” the girl answered and sat properly in the bed, not bothering to dress again. Soon, they were both asleep, and the sun threw shy rays over the world.


	2. The next evening

               The room was dark when the werewolf woke up. A reddish ray of light was visible beyond the door to the living room, but it was too weak to really count. She blinked once to clear her vision and tried to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. She was… walking between the buildings in the city… and then… she saw a dark haired woman that smelled different… and followed her… until they passed a line and suddenly, they weren’t in the city anymore, but in a forest, and she took her wolf form because everything was strange, and then…  

               It all hit at once. The way the stranger’s clothes changed when the city became forest, the moment she felt the vampire smell, the moment when she knew she had been discovered, the ridiculous biting competition and everything that followed.

               She was in a vampire’s bed. Half naked. In a castle. There shouldn’t even have been a castle so close to the city.

               She nearly jerked awake, but a weight on her chest held her down. She looked down and noticed a mess of dark hair, a gracious white neck and the edges of a cotton night gown. The vampire had somehow ended up sleeping on her chest, and she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to find her way back to the city if she left – and she didn’t want to spend her time alone in the woods. She would wait, then. She had gotten herself in a mess, and she was going to see how she could get out.

               When the last shards of sunlight disappeared, the candles flickered to life and the vampire tossed. “I see you’re still here. I wasn’t sure you’d stay,” she whispered before sitting up and stretching her back.

               The werewolf caught herself gawking at the full breasts hidden by the too thin material and quickly moved her gaze away. “I don’t know how to get back to the city.”

               “You just need to walk back the way we came. Have you never been in a temporal loop?”

               “A what?” the werewolf asked. Her stomach grumbled.

               “Let’s feed you. I’ll tell you as you eat.”

               She got out of bed and stretched again. Some of her bones cracked, and she smiled. She put on a colorful robe, brushed her hair back and looked to the girl in her bed. “Do you werewolves always stay in bed so much?”

               “We know how to enjoy the little pleasures in life, unlike you,” she riposted and got up. Her lean muscles were moving under her skin as she got dressed, and the vampire stared shamelessly, delighting herself in in the blush that covered the young werewolf.

               “Mortals have something very charming about turning red when they’re shy, something that I never knew how to appreciate when I was alive.

               “How long ago was that?” the werewolf asked, brushing her hair with her fingers.

               “Like… ten years ago.”

               “Ten years ago? But you dress and you talk as if you were born in the Victorian era!”

               “A girl is allowed to have… fashion preferences,” the vampire snorted. “Come. You need to eat.”

               They descended the stairs to the dining room. This time, the vampire led her guest to the kitchen. Fresh bread was still warm on a table, all sorts of food surrounding it.

               “How are all these things here? You couldn’t have had time to tell your servants.”

               “They are very skilled servants. I… inherited them with the loop.”

               “Inherited? With the loop?”

               “Sit. Eat. I’ll tell you a few things.”

               They sat and the werewolf ripped the bread. The interior was soft and dense, not like the bread she could buy in supermarkets.

               “Temporal loops are not as much some loops as they are… bubbles, stuck in time. You build them and they keep existing until someone breaks them. You can create artificial weather, if you’re skilled, or you can simply let it exist forever in the exact same state. Time inside is really complicated. An hour inside a temporal loop can mean a second in the real world or whole weeks, it all depends on how you enchant the loop clocks.”

               “Loop clocks? What is that supposed to mean?”

               “Every loop has two clocks. One that never leaves the loop, the one that shows the time in the loop, and one that you can carry outside of the loop and use to control the time inside. It’s… a little complicated if you don’t have magic knowledge. Heavens, it’s complicated even if you do have magic knowledge.”

               “I… see. You also said something about… inheriting the loop?”

               “Oh. Yeah. About that. I didn’t actually inherit the loop, I won it in a fight right after I was transformed. In the first year or so, newborn vampires are very strong. I got really angry in a bar and… I killed another vampire. The custom says that I could claim whatever I wanted from his body, so I grabbed the clock. And when I took the clock, the loop and all its inhabitants became mine.”

               “How did you know what it was?”

               “I had been in this loop before.”

               The vampire didn’t seem to want to talk anymore, so the werewolf kept eating. She had questions, but she didn’t feel like it was the right moment to ask them.

               “How old are you?” the vampire suddenly asked.

               “Twenty-two.”

               The vampire sighed longingly. “I would have been thirty three this year.”

               “Do you… do you still celebrate your birthday?”

               “Only if I need an excuse to throw a party.”

               They stood in silence for a while, until the werewolf stopped eating.

               “What will you do with me now?”

               “I’m showing you the way out, of course. You’re not my prisoner, just a guest. A confused one.”

               The girl had to hold herself from snarling. This vampire woman… she had a way of getting on every last nerve.

               “Do you need to change your clothes for that?”

               “My magic will take care of my clothes. Now let’s go, I don’t have all day.

               They left the castle and went down the dusty road without saying a word to each other. This time, the werewolf was paying attention to what was happening when they passed the invisible border between the real world and the bubble.

               “Can this just… happen? Like you just step over a line and you go in and out?”

               “Only out. To go in, you need to want a certain thing that is inside the bubble. Otherwise, you just… go down the road,” the vampire demonstrated, making a few steps back. “But I need to go now. Meet me again here two hours after midnight, if you want to come back with me. I won’t wait for you.”

               She turned on her heels to leave, but the werewolf stopped her. “Wait! I don’t know your name yet.”

               “It’s Adela. Adelaide, to be exact.”

               “Adelaide. That’s a nice name. My name is Mahiya.”

               “Well, nice to meet you, Mahiya. I hope I’ll see you again.”


	3. Decision

               Mahiya stared after Adela until the vampire took a turn on a street and disappeared from her vision, and then, she stared a little more in the distance. What even was the meaning of all of this? She went again through everything that had happened the night before and shook her head in disbelief. Nothing made sense. Was Adela… just toying around? What other reason would she have to be interested in her? Mahiya knew she wasn’t beautiful by any standards. She was too short, too thin, not muscular enough, her hips were not wide enough and she kept her hair cut short. She was, by all means, a fashion disaster. She couldn’t understand why someone like Adela, beautiful by all standards and with such an interesting taste in clothes, would be interested in a trashy tomboy like she was.

               She didn’t know what to do. To return to her pack after missing for a night and a day, smelling like vampire, would have been bad. And to disappear again after that would have been even worse. Unsure of where she was going, she walked in the opposite direction from where Adela had gone. The roots of a plan started to appear in her mind. She pulled out her cell phone, pressed a few buttons and waited.

               _“I’ll see you there in 20. Get us a round”_

               Her feet set the pace and her mind wandered. She was not sure what to tell her when she saw her, but she knew she was the most likely to understand anything and not whoop her ass. The bar was not far from where she was, so she got there fast. She climbed a stool and lifted two fingers towards the barman, a grumpy looking middle aged man.

               “The usual?”

               “The usual.”

               He poured her two mugs of ice cold radler beer, the matte light yellow clearly visible through the clean glass.

               “I’m still amazed your kin hasn’t slaughtered you yet for this beer murder.”

               “If only this was the worst thing I’m doing,” she sighed and drank. The sweet drink was more of a juice than a beer, especially since it had no alcohol. “How has your week been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

               He told her about his wife and his kids, about the rumors he had heard about a new vampire hunter and the wave of loner wolves. The human had been the center of the old world for a very long time. His family had always owned the little bar and they had always known unusually many things for some humans.

               At last, her sister appeared, her height and wide hips attracting the gaze of all the men in the room. They seemed both fascinated and scared, and she loved that. She sat on the stool next to Mahiya, her golden pants stretched nearly to the edge of ripping, and drank from her mug before even saying hello. She drained half of it in what felt like a single gulp and then put it down with a loud thump.

               “How long will it take until you start drinking like a normal human? This is the stuff that princesses drink. I can’t believe you actually made me drink it.”

               “I didn’t make you drink anything, Omen. And hello to you too.”

               “Yeah, yeah, sure. Everyone is slowly going out of their minds because you disappeared like that and you complain because I didn’t say hello. Please, at least tell me he’s pretty.”

               “Omen, I-“

               “Don’t struggle to explain, I don’t wanna know the nasty details. Here, I bought you what you asked for.”

               She took off the bag she had on a shoulder and dumped it in my lap. The moment she leaned in, I knew she had finally noticed.

               “Mahiya. Tell me this isn’t what I think it is. Tell me he’s not a vampire. I can smell your hormones, so don’t try to lie to me about how you’re not having the hots. But for the love of our ancestors, a motherfucking vampire? He could just rip your throat for breakfast or because he’s bored of you! They are our enemies! E-N-E-M-I-E-S, Mahiya, not lovers. Why can’t you just pick a nice, tall, muscular werewolf?”

               “Omen, take a chill pill. And breathe. Deeply. I’m a lesbian, remember?”

               I saw her go blank. The whole thing was still a little new for her. I never really thought about who I was and was not attracted to while we were younger, unlike the other cubs in the pack, and my first season had been mere months ago. That was when I realized that none of the males seemed interesting for me, and I wasn’t really interesting for them either. The females, on the other side… It had been ridiculous to excuse myself from the changing room. The amount of playful females talking about breeding while half naked, their heavy chests right in front of my nose, had been too much for me.

               “Yeah. I knew that. I’m sorry. Just… did she hurt you? Did she do anything to you? How did you meet her? Where does she live?”

               I told her everything. As I was talking, I felt my blood boiling, and Omen seemed to feel it too. I was growing restless, grabbing my mug and putting it back down without even drinking, looking at the clock every five minutes.

               “I don’t know what to do. You can see how I feel. You know that I am as scared of her as you are. But I need to know, Omen, I need to know. I need to know what it’s like to be with someone that makes me feel like that.”

               “I understand. I don’t agree, but I know that if I try to stop you I’ll just push you away. I have never seen you like this before, so it must be important. So I’ll help you as much as you can. But, please, take care of yourself.”

               “I’ll try. Thank you, Omen. You’re the best sister. Take care of the others while I’m not there.”

               “I will. Make sure you take a lava shower before coming back home, and maybe smoke half a pack of those damn cigarettes you carry everywhere.”

               “Wait, you think I shouldn’t come home now?”

               “Mahiya, the second you enter that building everyone will smell you as the horniest werewolf outside of the breeding season. And you stink of vampire. Really bad.”

               Mahiya shook her head. “What will you tell them?”

               “That you met your wolf charming and decided to run away for a while. It wouldn’t be the first time that happens.” She checked her watch. “You should go. It’s ridiculous, but it’s already late, and you have a date.”

               Mahiya looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. She kissed her sister on both cheeks, grabbed her bag and nearly ran back to where Adela had left her. When she stopped, her heart was beating like crazy, and not because of the speed with which she had moved. What if the vampire didn’t come and she spent all night waiting for nothing? Shee used all her will to not pace up and down the street. Instead, she clenched her fists and wished her nails were longer. The minutes seemed too long. She checked her phone for the time. 1:58. The vampire would be hella on time, if she was going to come.

               1:59. A cold breeze brushed the back of her neck and made her shiver. Her nipples hardened because of the sudden change of temperature.

               “Hello, wolf. I wasn’t sure you’d come.”


	4. New night

               “Hello, wolf. I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

               The sultry voice made her shiver as she turned around. “I had to see you again.”

               “Oh, is that so? Then come, we shall go. You seem ready to stay for a while.”

               The vampire extended her hand and the werewolf grabbed it confidently. They entered the temporal loop together and walked towards the castle.

               “Mahiya? Are you hungry?”

               “I… yes,” she answered as her stomach growled. “I didn’t manage to actually eat.”

               “Mmm, okay. We’ll see what was prepared.”

               She pulled Mahiya to the kitchen, and on a table they found a little feast – there was steak, still steaming, roasted potatoes with butter and rosemary and a tall carafe with cold water.

               “I think the servants like you,” Adela said as she poured herself a glass of a red substance, too thick to be wine, too thin to be blood, and sat down.

               “You do?” Mahiya asked, already stuffing her mouth with food.

               The steak was perfectly made, tender and full of flavor, and the potatoes felt creamy and buttery. She had to contain a pleasure sigh as she savored it.

               “The food is always warm when you come.”

               The werewolf seemed to consider it for a bit. “I think you know them better than I do.”

               A pause followed, Adela’s gaze not leaving Mahiya. “What did you do while I was away? I don’t think you just waited there.”

               Mahiya hesitated. “I went to see my sister at a bar that’s somewhere close to here.”

               “So you’ve been to Johnny’s. I hear there’s a lot of werewolves going there.”

               “Yeah, basically. I think I’ve grown up on his floors just as much as I did in my own house,” she laughed and took another potato.

               “What did you tell your sister?”

               “Just… to tell the rest that I’m fine. And I asked her to bring me some things,” she continued and pushed her bag with her foot. I hope you have electricity here?”

               “Yes, the house has a generator. But sadly there’s no internet or phone signal, you’ll have to leave the bubble if you want to use that. I’m still working on finding a way to make them work, but the spellwork is quite… complicated, when it comes to altering timeloops.

               “I guess that will have to do,” Mahiya answered as she finished the last piece of steak.

               “Shall we?” Adela asked with a smirk as she got up, leaving her still half full glass on the table.

               “I suppose that’s what I’m here for,” the werewolf mumbled, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks as she grabbed Adela’s hand. “I can’t let you play me like that without paying you back, bat.”

               “Of course, pubby, that would simply be unfair,” Adela answered with a smirk.

               Mahiya’s eyes glimmered with something that could have been anger, desire, daring or a mix of all tree, and Adela felt a warm shiver go through her body. She sat on the edge of the bed and started undressing, her eyes staring straight into Mahiya’s.

               “Wait. Stop there,” the girl said just as Adela was unclasping her bra, its blue resembling the ancient Egyptian blue.

               Adela stopped and leaned back, resting on her elbows, her ankles casually crossed, and she weighted Mahiya with her eyes.

               “Is anything wrong?”

               “I just… want to do it myself,” she answered as she leaned above the vampire and pressed her lips on her cold skin.

               “Alright then,” Adela sighed as she let herself relax under the soft kisses.

               The warmth of a living creature was strange on her skin, but not bad. Every bit of her skin that Mahiya touched seemed to catch fire as the werewolf trailed kisses down her body, her small hands removing her bra and cupping her breasts. She couldn’t help but sigh when the warmth reached her senses, intoxicating in a way she never expected. ‘Werewolves’ bodies are warmer than humans’ bodies,’ she rememinded herself, but all rational thoughts were lost when Mahiya’s warm mouth covered one of her nipples and her teeth grazed the sensible tissue.

               She felt the werewolf smirk at the sound of her moan, and if she had been alive, Adela would have blushed. A warm hand trailed down her stomach, and Adela’s fingers found their way to Mahiya’s hair.

               “I never… oh! Yes, please, do that,” she whispered when Mahiya bit a little harder, her fingers sliding now up Adela’s thigh and under her skirt.

               So the girl did, moving her mouth over Adela’s other nipple and teasing it just as much as she had teased the first one. When her fingers finally touched Adela’s most sensible spot and slowly rubbed over the underwear, the vampire shifted, already eager for more. With a smirk, Mahiya pushed her underwear to the side and ran a single finger over her wet folds and aching clit, and when Adela tried to push her hips closer, she took her hand away and cooed sweetly.

               “Can’t even wait a bit more to get my touch? Maybe I should just tease you more before I really touch you,” she teased, her hand leaving Adela’s center.

               The vampire whined for a moment before opening her eyes and looking at Mahiya. “I suppose you could, but I probably wouldn’t like it.”

               The werewolf just smirked. “We both know you wouldn’t like it. You’d _love_ it,” she whispered sweetly in her ear, but her hand touched Adela again, just as softly as the first time.

               She took her time, slowly caressing her core as she covered Adela’s neck and chest with kisses and bites, delighting in the little sounds the vampire made. When she finally slipped her fingers inside, the sound Adela made seemed to be the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

               “Feels good, doesn’t it?” she whispered in her ear. “I bet I could make it feel even better.”

               She lifted Adela’s skirt and run her free hand over her thigh, still slowly working the vampire up with her fingers, and smiled at the sight of the matching blue underwear.

               “Oh my, someone was really getting ready for this.”

               Adela just bit her lip and said nothing. When Mahiya’s tongue touched her clit, she tried to hold back a muffled moan, but the more Mahiya was touching her, the harder it became.

               The werewolf didn’t hurry as she touched Adela – she felt like she could go on for hours, and she couldn’t tell how much time had passed when the vampire finally clenched her hand in Mahiya’s hair and shook in bliss, the release washing over her body. Mahiya held her steady, hand grasping her thigh as Adela came, and then she gently licked Adela’s core, tasting the sweetness. When she moved back up, careful to not touch the sheets with her hand, Adela took her wrist and sucked her fingers. Mahiya’s eyes widened and she felt that hot spark inside of her again, and she would have done it all over again just for seeing Adela’s face again as she licked her own juices off her hand.

               The vampire pulled her closer into a kiss, and her mouth felt welcoming to Mahiya as they slowly made out. She caressed Adela’s sides with her hands, wondering what all of this meant for the woman under her.

               “That was… I’ve never felt something like that before,” she whispered as she broke the kiss and looked into Mahiya’s eyes.

               There was surprise in the vampire’s green eyes, surprise and something that looked like understanding, and then a faint glint of sadness. They all disappeared soon, replaced with the usual tease and a hint of drowsiness.

               “I think I wanna keep you, if you want to stay. You and me… I think we could have all kinds of fun together,” she smiled lazily, delighting in Mahiya’s furious blush.

               “Shut up, bat. You weren’t so cocky when my hands and mouth were on you, were you?” she replied, her fingers tracing a line up Adela’s stomach. “And as much as I’d love doing it all over again… I think it’s time I slept a little. Being awake at night is not… that usual for me, and I’m getting tired,” she lied.

               “Fair enough. Then we shall have a nap,” Adela said, getting up and changing into her nightgown.

               Mahiya cursed in her mind. She was hoping for some time alone to think about everything, but instead she just stripped out of her clothes, only keeping her underwear on, and slipped in the bed. As soon as Adela fit her body next to her and snuggled close, her nose touching Mahiya’s arm, the werewolf felt drowsiness taking over. She was asleep in mere minutes.


	5. Thoughts and words

               The sun had not yet risen up when Adela woke up. She leaned on her elbows and studied Mahiya’s face – the way her eyebrows slightly arched over her eyes, her lashes shadowing her skin, the innocent expression on her face.

               She could remember clearly the art classes she used to take in college, her teacher’s voice while he was talking about faces, structures and colors. _I’d like to paint her face someday,_ she thought and bit her thumb. Mahiya’s skin tone was something she had trouble deciphering – it seemed a perfect mix of honey and almond, with a bronze undertone, as her teacher would have probably described it.

               She leaned closer, her breath slightly reaching Mahiya’s cheeks, and she kept staring. She had really felt it then, hadn’t she? That certainty that although she wasn’t yet in love, she was soon going to be. A foolery. It had been a foolery to start what she had started, a foolery to keep going. But… the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to keep going. It was just a feeling, a feeling that something good could come out of this, despite everything. She decided she had to do more with the werewolf than just fuck, if they were to stay together.

               However well that might go.

               She threw Mahiya one last glare before getting up and putting her gown over her nightdress. She left a short message on a piece of paper and headed to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling unpleasantly. For a split second, she thought of fresh, warm blood as she opened a glass bottle, but she pushed the thought away. For her, hunting was a complicated business, because she never drank from someone who didn’t give her the permission. Afterall, how could she do to someone else the same thing that had been done to her?

               The cold liquid hit her tongue and she sighed as she drank. There were days when she missed the taste of a good cheeseburger with fries, but in that moment she was thirsting for something else.

               So warm, and sleeping in her bed, her heart beating steadily in her chest. How could she not be tempted?

               She shook her head and finished her meal, putting the bottle in the sink with slightly shaky fingers. She couldn’t allow herself to think about that. It wouldn’t have been fair. And yet, her mind slipped back at the first time they met, the wolf’s bravery even when she was right under her fangs, the way she didn’t even flinch when Adela toyed around. She would have let her in a heartbeat, if she asked in the right moment.

               And that’s exactly why it wouldn’t have been fair.

               She was going to wait, not think about it, until the werewolf asked for it. Because she was going to ask for it, at least of that Adela was sure.

               She sighed and put the kettle on the fire. The soft bubbling of the boiling water helped ease her thoughts, and when the strong mint and fruit tea smell invaded her nostrils, her mind finally felt empty.

               “A-Adela? Is everything alright? I was a little worried when I woke up and you weren’t there,” Mahiya’s shy voice reached her ears.

               “Y-yeah. I was just hungry and came downstairs to have a snack,” the vampire answered and gestured to the empty bottle. “Do you want some tea?”

               “T-tea would be nice, yes,” she answered and sat down at the kitchen table, bringing one of her knees under her chin.

               “You look a little shaken,” Adela noticed.

               “I’m just not used to not being with my pack, I think. I’ve dreamt of them,” Mahiya admitted as she reached for the mug the other woman offered her.

               “You know you’re free to go back and come here again whenever you want to, right?”

               “Do you really think they’d take me back like this?”

               “Your sister did.”

               “My sister is special.”

               “Do you… do you want to tell me about them?”

               Mahiya paused for a second, then shook her head. “Not yet.”

               “Then… Tell me about you. What do you like doing?”

               ”I… drawing. I like drawing in my free time, especially sketching. And my older brother got me into video games when we were younger. He kind of abandoned it, but I kept going. I suppose… I suppose that’s gonna be harder to keep up if you don’t have internet here,” she pouted a little.

               “I’m going to look for a way to fix that. I never really tried, to be honest, since I never really needed it.”

               “Fingers crossed for that,” Mahiya muttered and took a sip of her tea. “What do you like doing?”

               “Besides seducing girls that follow me alone at night?” she smirked, delighting in Mahiya’s blush. “I like painting and dancing. I used to like cooking too, but it’s not of much use to me anymore.”

               “Painting you say? Could I… see?”

               “Of course. Come, follow me, I’ll show you the whole painting room.”

               Adela offered her hand with a smile, and Mahiya took it confidently.

               “This castle is so big… are you really living alone here?”

               “It’s a shame, isn’t it? But I just don’t know who I could live with. I… distrust most men and I didn’t yet meet any woman who would… benefit from living here. So most of it just stays empty, unless I’m throwing a ball. Which is… actually a few times a year, to be honest. I like throwing balls, especially Masquerades. Anyway, we’re here now,” Adela said as she pushed open a wooden door.

               Past that door there was one of the most beautiful rooms Mahiya had ever seen. Arched windows with stained glass, nearly as tall as the whole wall, showing picturesque images in brilliant color palettes, ranging from the deepest red to the most profound purple.

               “This is… this is stunning,” Mahiya whispered as she advanced inside the room, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “These colors… they are so deep, I can see the sun rays as they turn orange, green or blue when they hit the windows…”

               “I was inspired by the Sagrada Familia when I replaced the windows here. I wanted to keep that same… magical vibe. I didn’t realize it would impact my paintings though, and I had to renounce the final stained glass in favor of a clear window,” she said, gesturing towards the last window, made of crystal clear glass.

               Mahiya barely heard Adela’s words – her whole being was captivated by the canvases that were covering the walls, sitting on sized shelves, arranged based on their colors so the light just made all the shades stand out. There were landscapes and portraits, static nature and galaxies and others, and they were so many.

               “When did you even have time to do all of this?”

               “In the first few years after I got the castle, I didn’t really want to get out of here. I just filled my time as best as I could. There is a limited number of books one can stand to read, and a limited number of things one can do alone. I eventually forced myself to get a job just so I could convince myself to go out.”

               “You have a job?”

               “Where did you think I was coming from last night and today? Yes, I do have a job. I’m working at a vampire and Fae bar. Helped me get some friends too.”

               “Fae? You mean the fairy folk? I didn’t know they were roaming this city too.”

               “They’re everywhere, just like my kind and your kind. They’re just not as many and happier to stay in the forests and lake rather than the city. I could take you to meet them sometime, if you’d like that. Some of them are my friends.”

               “Why would you? You barely know me.”

               “And yet here you are, in my painting room, only half dressed, and ready to stay for a while.”

               Mahiya blushed and looked away.

               “I like you, Mahiya. That’s why I want to do things with you. I know we just met, and we’re fundamentally different because of what we are, but I find it difficult to care about that little detail. And you already did so much for me, I’d like to at least get to know you and show you at least a part of my life. Does that sound that hard to believe?”

               “I… I suppose not,” she mumbled. “Can you keep showing me around? You got me curious about this place, I really can’t believe how it can be so big and so empty.”

               “Sometimes I can’t believe either. If that’s what you wish, then I shall show you around the used parts of the castle. In some rooms I haven’t entered in years, and I doubt anyone else has. Shall we?”


	6. Surroundings

               Adela showed Mahiya her favorite rooms – the ones she had kept old fashioned, nearly untouched, such as the library and the dining room that Mahiya had already seen, as well as some of the ones she had changed, such as the little dayroom next to her bedroom.

               “This… this room looks entirely normal. There’s IKEA furniture and bean bags and random pillows… I was starting to doubt that you had any room like this.”

               Adela just laughed and watched as Mahiya ran her fingers over the backs of the books from her personal library. “Those are books I loved before being turned. I just… bought them all again, since I couldn’t take the ones I had at home.”

               “Isn’t it somehow funny that they were fantasy books?”

               “Fate has its own ways, and we can’t do anything to guess them.”

               “Sometimes you talk entirely normal. But then you slip again in that act of yours, and I’m never ready to hear it again.”

               “I took drama classes in high school and college, I suppose it always clung to me somehow. Either way, this room is probably the most modern in the whole castle. It has most of the power sockets and all that, so you can always plug in your computer here. There’s some power sockets in the kitchen and painting room too, as well as the bedroom. Now, would you like to see the ballroom?”

               “You have a ballroom? Of course you have a ballroom, this is a damned castle. Yes, I wanna see the ballroom.”

               Adela giggled and guided Mahiya to a large door at the first floor, then pushed it open. As soon as they stepped inside, the vampire nearly heard Mahiya’s jaw drop.

               “This… Whoever built this castle wasn’t playing around, it’s a shame it doesn’t exist in the actual world anymore. All around the room… Are those balconies?”

               “Yes. The room is as tall as three normal floors and as big as about… half of the surface of a floor. All around it are hallways, bedrooms and some dayrooms, plus the kitchen. The other rooms, like the library and the painting room, are at the 4th and 5th floor.”

               “Is there a 6th floor?”

               “It’s the attic. To be honest, I am kind of afraid to get in there – I’m sure most of it is filled with dust and long forgotten things.”

               “How many people can you actually fit in here?”

               “In the ballroom? Around 500.”

               “That’s… a lot. And in the castle?”

               “Maybe… 100? 200? I am not sure. It depends on the kind of furniture used, I think. If you put bunkbeds in each bedroom, instead of one or two people you could have four. Why?”

               “It feels… so weird that it’s empty. I keep thinking about it.”

               “Me too. If I knew how to fill it, I would in a heartbeat.”

               “Are there any other rooms that you would like to show me?”

               The vampire seemed to consider for a second. “No, not really. I was thinking… I’d like to watch a movie, if you wanted to join me. I have a few downloaded on a hard disk, you could pick.”

               “Sounds good. By any chance… could I also get chips?” Mahiya asked shyly, getting a chuckle from Adela.

               “It’s your lucky day, I have some chips left since Rhoswen came by.”

               “Rhoswen?”

               “One of my Fae friends. I hope you don’t mind spicy chips.”

               “Not at all.”

               Not long after, they were seated comfortably in Adela’s dayroom, a tv connected to the hard disk as Mahiya fiddled with the RC.

               “You have so many Barbie and Disney movies… it’s surprising.”

               “Did you think I’d only have Twilight and Vampire Academy and Dracula? I mean I have those too, if you’d rather watch that.”

               Mahiya couldn’t help it but chuckle and smile. The vampire was annoyingly normal, and the fact that she could barely find any reasons to vilify her was rather intriguing. If she could find any flaws, she could end this foolery, but ending it just because of what they were… it felt stupid.

               “We could watch this,” she said as she stopped scrolling.

               “ ‘Now you see me 2?’ Nice choice, I have yet to watch it. Play it,” Adela answered as she threw her legs over the soles of the sofa.

               She was a weird sight, Mahiya thought, with her vintage night dress and somehow frozen beauty, sitting in a room that looked like an Ikea showroom. Beautiful, nonetheless, but not in the way she was used to see people be beautiful. Adela was beautiful in a way that didn’t seem to fit in the world, and it might have been because she was a vampire, but Mahiya suspected it was simply because of her eccentric behavior and looks.

               She switched her attention to the TV and the movie playing, but her mind drifted away again. She thought about her little siblings, none of them quite little anymore, and wondered if they were worried. Wondered if Omen’s plan had worked well. Adela’s head fell on her shoulder and she flinched in surprise before realizing that the sun had probably risen up and the vampire must have gotten sleepy.

               “Adela. Adela!” she shook her gently. “You need to sleep in a bed, not here, it can’t be comfortable.”

               The woman just mumbled and shifted, her head ending up in Mahiya’s lap, and then she fell back asleep. Mahiya watched in non believement as the vampire snuggled closer, then stood frozen for a second before playing with her hair. The reaction was instant, Adela trying to get even closer to Mahiya, and the werewolf smiled to herself. Had Adela not been a vampire, everything would have been so much easier. But she was, and Mahiya was conflicted, but she had started to care for the vampire that had the courage to put her neck between her teeth mere seconds after they met.

               She stretched and slipped from under Adela, and the vampire protested, but Mahiya just shush-ed her before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

               “You’re stronger than I expected,” Adela mumbled as Mahiya put her down in bed.

               “I might be short, but I’m still a werewolf. I’m stronger than I look, bat. Don’t underestimate me,” she whispered, but the sharpness that used to be in her words when she called Adela a bat had already started to fade.

               “Of course I won’t, pubby.”

               And with that, Adela was gone, her breath slow and steady as she slept. Mahiya spent a while watching her sleep before she pulled out her sketchbook.

               She discovered she liked drawing Adela when she was asleep. Her face lost all the sarcastic and teasing edge it had when she was awake, and her hair was a silky mess, the way only a vampire’s hair could have been. If it hadn’t been for the pallor of her face, she could have been an angel. With her skin so white, she looked more like a dead princess.

               She had a random thought as she looked at Adela’s chest rising and falling. Did vampires actually need to breathe, or was it more of a… commodity? It was somehow calming to see the slight movement – it reduced the weirdness of watching a vampire sleep, it allowed her to pretend that Adela was not a vampire, her kind’s greatest enemy for centuries. It felt… normal.

               When her sketch was done, soft curves hinting at Adela’s shape more than actually portraying it, Mahiya spent a while just looking at her again. She seemed to reach a conclusion as she got up and slipped in bed beside her. She was surprised to find Adela be cold at first, and she blushed furiously when the vampire pulled her closer in her arms. Shyly she tangled her body with the vampire’s, wondering at the soft and happy sigh that escaped Adela’s lips as she fit her face in the nape of Mahiya’s neck. She should have been worried by the killing fangs that were so close to her neck, but the plump of Adela’s lips on her neck had the exact opposite effect.

               Somehow, she felt safe.


End file.
